


A Taste For The Deviant

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian likes to take credit for Cullen's new interests. Short smutty one-shot/drabble. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste For The Deviant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/gifts).



> Prompted by Akaiba, and written as a small smutty gift for her birthday! Hope you had a great day hun :)
> 
> Not as long as I wanted to be, but I have some other things I'm working on so longer fics are a'comin' I promise!

“Why my dear Commander,” Dorian practically purred, as he lay back against the pillows with a smirk on his face. “I do believe you’ve developed a new taste for the deviant.”

 

Cullen didn’t answer, though he did nip at Dorian’s hipbone in retaliation. Dorian only laughed, bringing a hand down to pet the Commander’s blond curls. What would the Inquisition say if they could see Cullen like this? Cheeks pink but determined as he continued his path downwards, so eager to please without a thought for himself... Actually on second thoughts they probably wouldn’t be all that surprised...

 

“What are you laughing about?” Cullen asked suspiciously, and Dorian gave him the most innocent look he could muster with another man between his thighs and achingly close to his groin.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” He said, and when Cullen narrowed his eyes at him he sighed theatrically. “Is it so hard to believe I’m just enjoying your presence?”

 

It didn’t look like the Commander believed him, but he moved back down to continue running kisses over every part of Dorian. Dorian made a content sound, running his fingers through Cullen’s hair as he watched.

 

Only a week ago Cullen was too nervous to even look at him properly, now it was like he couldn’t get enough of him. It sent a very special kind of thrill through Dorian to know that he’d taught Cullen how to do this, and that the other man had never done it to anyone else, but now he was always so eager to go down on him, to please him however he could.

 

Cullen was slow, thorough as he was in most things, but Dorian was patient enough to wait and watch. He gently bucked his hips though, just to let Cullen know he was more than ready for things to move on. It earned him a smile and the warm drag of Cullen’s tongue over his cock. Completely worth it even as Dorian bit his lip and swore under his breath.

 

He was a _good_ teacher.

 

“A new taste for the deviant, indeed...” Dorian mumbled, trying not to flush himself. The fact that Cullen used to be a part of the Chantry just made it all that more delightful to watch that pink tongue, and Dorian’s hand tightened in Cullen’s hair just a little. Not pushing, never pushing, but just enough that Cullen would know exactly what he was doing to him.

 

Cullen smiled and for one terrible moment Dorian thought he was going to stop altogether, that would just be pure torture right now, but then he moved and Dorian’s head was thumping back against the pillows as Cullen took him into his mouth with one practised movement. It was so unexpected Dorian couldn’t hold back a loud moan, laughing a little as he looked down again.

 

“Well aren’t you good?” Dorian murmured, never able to stay quiet for long even as he watched Cullen’s mouth on his cock. “You always manage to surprise me Amatus...” Cullen made a small noise of approval, not pulling back at all, and it made Dorian grin even as he moaned again, with a little more restraint this time.

 

Dorian continued to speak, encouraging him with every movement of his mouth and tongue. How good Cullen looked, how perfect he felt, how he wished he could have the finest paintings commissioned just of Cullen sucking his cock, Dorian could talk all night. He knew how much Cullen loved to be praised, and judging by how red the man’s ears are, Dorian knows he’s doing well.

 

Really he should be appalled at how he’s corrupted this sweet, shy man who had taken days simply to ask him to play chess with him, but Dorian knows full well that Cullen had only needed a push in the right direction. One that Dorian had been more than happy to give. Besides, he was from Tevinter, what could anyone expect of him?

 

He wasn’t going to last long like this, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. It was when Cullen suddenly looked up, brown eyes meeting grey, that Dorian lost all semblance of restraint, hips suddenly jerking as he came unexpectedly hard into that warm mouth.

 

Cullen was taken a little off-guard, but he didn’t stop, pulling back only when Dorian whined softly. He looked up with a smile that was only a little bit smug and full of affection. “A taste for the deviant? The nonsense you speak.” He said softly, voice rough in that beautiful way it was after he’d pleasured Dorian like that.

 

“Just come here you damned perfect man.” Dorian grumbled, giving Cullen’s shoulder an impatient tap. “And I’ll have you know I never speak nonsense, I’m always...” And then Cullen was kissing him, so he let himself be silenced. There was one thing he wished he hadn’t taught him. He really was too good of a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
